Every Answer to Every Question
by TwihardSie
Summary: My first fanfic. Edward leaves Bella, but Alice stays. What happens when Alice drags Bella to a club? Read and review please. I do not own Twilight!


Bella's POV

It had been 3 months since he left me. My world was torn apart the moment Edward left me in the woods crying on the ground. I never knew that there could be pain so severe. Now, I sit here picking up whatever pieces of my shattered heart he didn't take with him, and I have to say that there isn't much left. It was a Friday night when my cell phone broke me out of my somber mood. It was playing "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls, and the little that was left of my heart sunk down even further into my empty chest. That ring tone meant only one thing...it was the love of my life's sister Alice. I loved Alice more than words could say, she tried her hardest every single day to break me out of the horrible fits of crying, nightmares, and anger. I really appreciated everything she tried to do, but everytime I saw her it would stir up memories of my Edward. I swollowed hard, and picked up the phone.

"Hello..." I chocked out

"Bella? Have you been crying again?" Alice said.

"I'm fine Alice...I really am. What's up?" I said

"Well, Bella I want you to come out with me tonight." she suddenly sounded really excited.

"I don't know Alice. I am really not feeling too well." I lied

"Bella, we can continue this argument or you could give up now, because I can tell you who is going to win this one!" she stated matter of factly.

"Ok, ok Alice I give up...What's on the agenda for tonight?" I groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I have already picked out your outfit for the evening, and it's hanging on the far left in your closet. The shoes are under your bed, and the jewlery is in the bottom shelf of your jewlery box. I'll be there to pick you up in one hour! Love ya, and you are soooo going to love me after tonight! Bye!" she sang.

I fought the urge to smile at her enthusiasm, it was almost contagious, but I was defintely dreading tonight...with a passion. I immediately went to my closet and pushed all of my clothes to the right until I laid my eyes on a long black garment bag. I removed it from my closet and laid it across the bed. I took one long deep breath and started to unzip the bag. Inside the bag lay a midnight blue tank dress, that looked like it was going to hug every single curve of my body(A/N: link to the dress is in my profile!) The dress came well above my knees but all in all it was a sexy little dress. It was so Alice. I smiled at the thought. Next on the agenda was to look under my bed for the shoes she brought for me. I took the box and opened the lid and there was a pair of midnight blue high heel pumps. I decided that I better go get in the shower because no doubt when Alice gets here she'll want to do my hair. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the warm water wash away the knots that formed in my neck due to the stress I was in on a daily basis. After about 30 minutes I decided that it was about time to get out and start getting dressed. I put lotion on and slipped on the dress, shoes and jewlery that Alice had demanded that I wear. I looked in the mirror and had to admit that I looked really good. Just as I was finishing admiring myself I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I said

"Oh my God you look even better than I envisioned it!" Alice screamed

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate this" I said and immediately felt as if I was going to cry

"Bella, please don't cry. I promise you before the night is over you will have every answer to every question you have" she said

"Now lets do something with your hair!" She teased

It took her all of 3 minutes to pin and curl my hair, and the end result was spectacular. We headed out of the house and we got into her Porshe and we were on the road. I knew that if I asked her where we were going I wasn't going to get an answer so I sat back and enjoyed the ride. About 10 minutes later we arrived in front of a club. The music coming from inside was upbeat and I was feeling good and dare I say it....sexy! We walked in and me and Alice started dancing and having a good time. About 2 hours into the night Alice excused herself to the rest room and I sat alone at the bar awaiting her return. That's when the unthinkable happened.

"Hey, Hey all my party people!" The DJ sang out

"We have a special man in the house tonight, and he said he has some things on his chest, so we gone slow it down right now...welcome to the stage...Edward Cullen!" the DJ said.

I choked on my martini, and my heart just about stopped. I got off the bar stool and willed myself to put one foot in front of the other to make it to the front of the crowd. When I got to the front I saw the most beautiul thing I have ever seen in my life. It was my Edward, my life, my world...the person who broke my heart into a million and one little pieces and took more than half the pieces with him. He stood at a microphone and I noticed the melody right away. It was Secondhand Serenade "Stay Close, Don't Go". He opened his mouth and looked right at me and started to sing:

I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
**Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.  
**  
_[Chorus]_  
If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
**This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.  
**  
**Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.  
**

After he sang that part about staring at me while I was sleeping. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I loved him, but I was SO angry. Tears stung at my eyes, and they were begining to fall down my face. I slowly turned around with my back facing him. I couldn't take it anymore...I couldn't do this again. I started doing the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I ran through the crowd, past the bar, outside, around the back of the building, it was raining now, and I collapsed on the ground and earth shattering sobs broke through my body. I don't know how long I was on the ground, but I heard a voice so familiar and so sweet. I immediately sat up and listened.

"You didn't let me finish the song, love" Edward said.

He started to sing again.

**And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.  
Don't you see?  
I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me.**  
He finished singing, and I was still crying on the ground. I was lost, confused. I wanted to kick him, slap him, punch him, kiss him, hug him, and I didn't know which of these things I wanted to do more. I suddenly felt a hand on the small of my back.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone.

"Bella, look at me..." his amazing voice called to me.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know that I hurt you badly and I don't know if I will ever be able to repair it..." I cut him off.

"Just stop! Edward! Please just stop! I swear to God Edward! I don't know what you are trying to do to me! Are you trying to kill me? Do you hate me that much?" I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

He scooped me up in his arms and started to rock us back and forth until my crying slowed down a bit. This felt so real and so right. I knew right in this moment that I loved him way too much to let him go.

"Bella...I want....no...I need the chance to try to prove to you that I can be better. I swear to you I will never leave you like that again." he said.

"Edward, if you think that there is even the slightest possibility that you will ever leave me again, then I think that you should go now because I swear to you that I will die if you ever leave me again. I almost didn't make it this time." I looked him straight in the eyes as I pleaded with him to be with me fully or let me go.

He stared down at me and opened his beautiul mouth and said "Let me give you all the answers to all the questions you have"

He kissed me and everything I questioned was now answered. He loved me, and he made a mistake. He was back and that was all that mattered. I owed my life to him and I owed Alice a day of shopping and playing Bella Barbie, because she was truly the best friend/sister I could have ever hoped for!

Authour's note:

This was my first Twilight fanfiction. It probably sucks, but I would appreciate any feedback or reviews! I was thinking about doing this story from Edwards POV. I will if enough people like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
